


Fear

by rosalina2124



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Dakota get's attacked by a spirit one night will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???
Kudos: 4





	Fear

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my shoulder causes me to jump as I realize it’s just Chels and I try to relax. I just had a scare,we had a scare,and she came up to come check on me. I’ve been up here alone,nothing out of the norm when we’re in haunted place,we seperate to sleep. This time was different though,the spirit started physically attacking me,groping me. I woke up to ice cold hands running up and down my inner thighs,I tried to hold still,too terrified to move,that changed when I felt like I couldn’t breathe,then I grabbed the radio,called for anyone to come help me. She got here first,she was on the first floor,now she’s kneeling beside me,trying to figure out what happened.

“Easy Kota,easy,I got you,breathe”she says as I let her help me sit up against the wall,then she sits beside me on the cot. I’m shaking,everything catching up to me,I’m safe now,she has me. I let her wrap an arm around my shoulders,and I start to calm down somewhat,as much as I can given the situation. “What happened little brother”she asks softly squeezing my hand,grounding me. “I I woke up and I felt like something was touching me,inappropriately,I laid still,but once I felt like I couldn’t breathe,I paincked Chels”I say wincing,I have a bruise on my wrist from where it grabbed me to stay still. “Shit,that’s a lot,your safe now I promise,I think we need to get you out of here,it’s almost dawn anyways”she says softly carding a hand through my hair. She’s in older sister mode right now,wanting to protect me,keep me safe.

“Ok,what was that”I murmur hearing a bang, making me jump,I’m sure there’s a logical reason for it,but after everything I’m jumpy. “It’s just Alex,he ran into something”she says as we see a shadow approach us,it’s just him like she said. “You guys alright”he asks approaching the cot. “I’ve been better,I just had a spirit mess with me,it was just touching me,choking me,I panicked Al”I say trying to take a breath,trying to relax. “Fuck,are you sure you’re OK Dakota”he asks softly as I let him shine the flashlight at me,trying to see the damage done. “I will be,I just need to get out of here,I can’t do it anymore”I say wincing,my neck hurts,it was choking me pretty hard,along with my wrist. That’s when I notice that Tanner has come into the room,quietly,he was the farthest away from me,so it took some time for him to get down here.

“Let’s just get you out of here,it’s close enough to dawn anyways”he says as I hear them agree. I let her help me up,then we start to make our way down a dark corridor as I feel her wrap an arm around my back. They talk amongst themselves,getting him up to speed on what happened,I stay quiet,too tired to say anything. Before I know it we’re outside,in the cool early morning air,it’s better than being in there,that’s for sure. I let her guide me to one of the picinic tables,and I sit down gingerly,relaxing for the first time. She sits beside me,and she lets me rest against her,seeking a little bit of comfort. “Shh,you’re safe now,I promise,can I take a look at your wrist,see what’s going on”she asks softly as I nod. I let her take a look at my wrist,it’s just bruised,then she looks at my neck,it’s bad. “Shit,it really choked you Kota,are you sure you’re OK little brother”she asks tracing the marks. “I’m alright Chels,a little sore,and I’m tired,I just want to sleep”I say tiredly,I’m just done right now.

“OK,I think we should get you laying down,we’ll deal with everything in a little while”she says as I let her help me move once again. We head back to the RV,and get inside once we’re there. I let her guide me,we end up in her room,which has the most privacy and quiet. She sits me on the bed,then she goes out to get me a change of clothes. She does so,bringing them back to me,and she leaves again so I can get changed. I do so,then I crawl under the covers,getting comfortable. Before I know it I’m out like a light,exhausted from the nights events,wondering where I’ll go from here,what’ll happen later this morning.


End file.
